


Leviathan Smith: The Child of the Forest

by Cutiecat_paws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Assassination, Death, Elves, Eventual Smut, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiecat_paws/pseuds/Cutiecat_paws
Summary: Leviathan or Levi is a seventeen-year-old elf who from the start of the age of ten has been an assassin hunting down the things that killed his family...vampires but eventually falls in love with the very creature he hunts and his name…well, you'll find out in this book of thrilling adventures, daring fights between species and a rollercoaster of love.





	1. prologue

I sighed as I added another charm to my bracelet "that's the 96th charm...96 lives taken just so I could live." I whispered to myself as I quietly packed my bow and arrows away, quiet tears streaming down my face as I turned away from my latest victim not wanting to look at him anymore. This life started for me seven years ago...the night my parents were killed by the very thing I despised...vampires, nasty bloodsucking little bastards. My name is Levi Smith, I'm an assassin, I'm seventeen years old and THIS is my story. 


	2. I Levi

It all happened around seven years ago on my tenth birthday...the 25 of April on the night of the blue moon, my mum Heather my dad Henri my sister Andrea and I were celebrating. It was around midday when it happened, I remember three vampires coming into our home by the stream. One vampire was a handsome fair-haired boy, blood staining his once pure white shirt, another handsome vampire with midnight black wavy hair, a pitch black coat with a blood red shirt underneath he looked as though he was the oldest out of all of the trio (even though he looked no older than nineteen) and the fair-haired boy the youngest (about fourteen years of age).The last vampire had silky red hair almost the exact shade of a rose, with a ripped black shirt with bloodstained sleeves , he looked to be the second eldest ( no older than sixteen years of age) they all wore black leather pants the younger two had blood red eyes that showed no emotion other than their driven need for blood. The eldest, however, he was different, he had beautiful molten gold colored eyes that shone brightly in the sun, showing so much emotion and wisdom. I remember watching and wondering why he just stood there as the other two feasted upon my father not drinking a drop of blood nor stopping them from doing so themselves. I remember my mother whispering something into my ear (sadly I can't remember exactly what she said) before my mother took hold of me and my sister's hands and told us to run, so I grabbed my sister's hand and I ran but my sister refused to leave without them.

*Memory*

"ANDREA C'MON WE'VE GOT TO GO!" I screamed back at her with tears streaming down my face as she let go of my hand stopping dead in her tracks as the fair-haired vampire sank his fangs into my mother's neck... draining her of every last drop of blood in her body.

"N-n-no, m-mummy NO!" She screamed before running and stumbling over to my mother's dead body.

"ANDY NO!!" I yelled starting to run towards her only to get stopped by the black haired vampire as he wrapped his arms around my chest holding me still. As I struggled against his hold screaming I watched as my baby sister no older than four years old get killed by the red-haired vampire.

"Stop do you want to be next?" The vampire holding me hissed in my ear. "If you want to live, Run!" He whispered as he shoved me towards the woods I looked back only to see him staring at me so I turned and ran into the forest.

*End Memory*

I never saw that vampire again the young man with the beautiful molten gold eyes and the midnight black hair. I looked up at the sky, watching the moon rise up into the sky smiling softly remembering laying out in the middle of the night with my mother father and sister finding and naming all the constellations.  Andrea my sister's favorite constellation was Aries for she loved the story behind the constellation: Athamas, the legendary king of Thessaly, had two children, Phrixus and Helle. He had remarried and Ino, the children's stepmother, began to treat them very badly. They were treated so cruelly that Hermes took pity on them and sent a magical ram to take them away and escape their stepmother's wrath. Mounted on the ram's back, the children flew over land and sea to the east. Unfortunately, Helle failed to get a good hold on the fleece of the ram and as they flew over the strait that separates Europe and Asia, she fell off and was drowned in the sea far below. That sea is called Hellespont to this day in honor of her memory. Phrixus landed safely at Colches, which is on the edge of the Black Sea. In gratitude for his safe deliverance, Phrixus sacrificed the ram and gave its Golden Fleece to the king of that country. In honor of the ram's great sacrifice in saving the children, Zeus placed the ram's constellation, Aries, in the night sky.

"If only you were here sister we could lay out all night and try and count the stars like when we were younger" I sighed  as I continued walking farther away from the body of the dead man who I had killed for the sake of my life, for if I did not take lives they would take mine, The survivors of the grave, that's what they call themselves I laughed at the irony of that statement because most of them have died rather than survive that place (it's rather rare for you to survive longer than at most five years) I have been there the longest. They say that the only reason I'm still alive is that I'm the best they got and the fact that they're the ones that found me all those years ago, wandering the forest wearing nothing but a white shirt with black leather pants, my smooth and wavy dark plum red hair tangled with sticks and leaves, my pale ivory skin darkened from the earth and my icy blue eyes wide and alert for any form of trouble. They took me in and gave me shelter but I did not realize my mistake at such a young age if I had I would never have stayed but because I did I was forced to repay that debt by being their own personal attack dog, killing everything and everyone they told me to otherwise they would slit my throat and watch as I slowly bled out, I know this because that's what happened to the boy before me, a young human boy no older than 13, I watched horrified as he begged them not to kill him because he couldn't kill an innocent little girl because her father couldn't own up to the debt he owed.

"Maybe I'll get out of that nasty place one day." I think as I come to a crossroad, about to turn right before I see something that changed my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this is better...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a short chapter...


End file.
